christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Desmodus Rotundus
Desmodus Rotundus is a black metal and grindcore project formed by Kenneth Holsen out of Bergen and Hordaland, Norway in the continent of Europe. The project began in 2005 and has since released eight full-lengths, three EPs, a split, and a collaboration. History Desmodus Rotundus began in 2005 as a secular project formed by Kenneth Holsen, however, in 2011, the project became a Christian artist."Desmodus Rotundus". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on September 4, 2019. The project would record a split with another project, Nattesorg.InGraveChaos (April 2, 2011). "Desmodus Rotundus". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on September 4, 2019. The split, titled Nattesorg / Desmodus Rotundus was released in 2011 via Unblack Metal Scene."Desmodus Rotundus". Discogs. Retrieved on September 4, 2019. That same year, the project debuted two studio albums, Hands That Shed Innocent Blood and Become Fishers of Men, which were released by Vomit Bucket Production and Unblack Metal Scene respectively. The project embarked on a hiatus between 2011 and 2014, with Holsen performing in several other projects. In 2014, he returned with the album, Desmodus Rotundus in a Dark Cave. Two other albums, the same year, were released, When the Sun Burns Out and Dwell Among Scorpions, were released via Holsen's label, Holsen Noise Production, as was Desmodus Rotundus in a Dark Cave. In 2015, an EP titled In the Seat of the Scornful, which was released via Holsen Noise Production as well. In 2017, the band released an EP, a studio album, and a collaboration. The EP, Welcome Home, Bring the Sword, and Insane 28, were all put out independently. Insane 28, the collaboration, was put out between the project and another project of Holsen's Frostnoise. In 2018, Instruments of Death, another EP, was released independently. Sins Are Forgiven followed shortly thereafter, being released by Holsen's newest label, Naorg Production. In 2019, Ravening Wolves was released through Naorg Production, but was later removed. Shortly after it's removal, it was announced that the project signed with The Bearded Dragon Productions, alongside another project of Holsen's titled Zombie Mortician, who was set to release the album on December 13, 2019.thrashboy (August 4, 2019). "'Zombie Mortician' & 'Desmodus Rotundus' Join Forces with 'The Bearded Dragon Productions'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on September 4, 2019. Members * Kenneth "Nattesorg" Holsen - Everything (2005-2017, 2017-present) Discography Studio albums * Hands That Shed Innocent Blood (2011) * Become Fishers of Men (2011) * Desmodus Rotundus in a Dark Cave (2014) * When the Sun Burns Out (2014) * Dwell Among Scorpions (2014) * Bring the Sword (2017) * Sins Are Forgiven (2018) * Ravening Wolves (2019) EPs * In the Seat of the Scornful (2015) * Welcome Home (2017) * Instruments of Death (2018) Splits * Nattesorg / Desmodus Rotundus (2011) Collaborations * Insane 28 (2017; w/ Frostnoise) Compilation appearances * Wish for Death Volume 2 (2007) * The Ultimate Christian Grindcore Compilation (2015) * Naorg Grindcore Noise (2019) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Grindcore Bands Category:Vomit Bucket Productions artists Category:Unblack Metal Scene artists Category:SkyBurnsBlack Records artists Category:Holsen Noise Production artists Category:Naorg Production artists Category:The Bearded Dragon Productions artists Category:Blackened Label Records artist Category:Rotting Antichrist Webzine artists Category:Norwegian artists Category:European Bands